


Defying Her Majesty

by adoribiliusKermode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butch/Femme, Christmas Party, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Gay Panic, Lesbians? With Daddy Kinks? It's more likely than you think, Name-Calling, Snark, guess who's the butch and who's the femme, homophobia if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoribiliusKermode/pseuds/adoribiliusKermode
Summary: Chloe made her way quickly in spite of the heels and bodycon dress, her obsidian jewels dangling from her ears and sparkling as she strode towards Kagami. She put on her bitchiest face, settling a hand on her waist. "Tsurugi? What are you doing here?"“You invited me. Didn’t you?” Kagami gave a small smirk, cocking her head in feigned confusion. “I have to ask why, especially since you’re acting so guarded.” Kagami’s smile widened. There was blood in the water. “That’s a lovely dress, by the way.”





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien had to agree with Nino's warning. _This party sucks._ He had been railroaded into a Christmas charity gala held at the Grand Paris by Chloé (part of her public rehabilitation effort, good on her, he thought) but what wasn’t that charitable was how _dull_ the party was. So far, it had been him slowly sipping from a champagne flute one microliter at a time while getting hit on mercilessly by every third girl he saw-and every tenth guy.

The decor at the ballroom was as gaudy as it had ever been, with the most kitschy, tasteless Christmas decorations this side of the Atlantic (nothing beat American Christmas decor in kitsch) bedecking the walls. Adrien was betting good money that Chloé had picked out these decorations on the merit of price alone. As for music-a band was playing muzak covers of Christmas songs. _Twenty-twenty hindsight-maybe going was a bad idea._ Just when he was about to leave for Marinette’s place-

“Thank god. Finally, someone I don’t want to retch at.” Kagami walked up to Adrien’s side, and he had to agree-she was someone he could talk to. She was dressed untraditionally-instead of a dress or even a kimono (she had glared at Adrien when he made the suggestion) Kagami had opted for a pantsuit and tie, her black tie cutting a sharp contrast against her maroon shirt. To drive the point home, she had affixed a violet-instead of the typical mistletoe-on her lapel. Her night was no better-whereas Adrien was flooded by propositions, Kagami hadn’t received a single one-and was rejected with no small amount of disgust when she was the proposer.

Adrien leaned against the wall as he desperately tried not to be noticed, chuckling a bit and taking a sip from his drink. "She? You mean Chlo? I figure it won't take long. She's only interested in the both of us anyway." He scanned the crowd for Chloé. No sign of her.

Kagami pulled her head back in genuine surprise. “Wait, ‘the both of us?’ I thought she was only into you-and it was quite a superficial crush at that.” Adrien looked over at her, raising his brow at her question. He knew by now she was gay-she started laughing when he suggested another date-but Chloé? "Yeah, but she thinks there's something between the two of us...I figure she's on the warpath against you due to jealousy."

“Oh, okay.” Kagami scoffed. “If the suit and tie don’t nip that one in the bud, I’ll make sure to clear any misunderstandings.” She gave the ghost of a smirk. “And, it’s an ironclad way to get her to buzz off.”

He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. His eyes widened as he waved a hand dismissively, before walking off with apologies. "I gotta take this. I'll be back."

“Yeah. You...do that.” Kagami sighed and looked around. There were quite a few targets she could pick for the night-targets that were all with their boyfriends. _Damnit._ Soon, she heard a gasp from the far side of the room, followed by some commotion as you-know-who entered back from the powder room.

Chloé was dressed to the nines. She wore a bright yellow strapless dress that held to her body, leaving little to the imagination regarding exactly what that body looked like. She also donned a pair of black four-inch spikes for added flair, just so she could mention she was Queen Bee for the thousandth time. It was the one thing she could really pride herself on-other than her looks, of course.

Her hair was put up in a braided ponytail as she waltzed down the steps, eyes scanning for the _other_ hot rich blonde at the party. Instead, she found a dark-haired girl in a suit and tie. Her icy eyes narrowed and became that much icier.

Kagami felt her. Like as shark sending electricity through the water to find a seal, she picked up on the other girl, walking right into her trap. She tilted her nose up-obstinately to put on an air of snobbery, but with the intent of a wolf sniffing out prey. _Here we go._

Chloe made her way quickly in spite of the heels and bodycon dress, her obsidian jewels dangling from her ears and sparkling as she strode towards Kagami. She put on her bitchiest face, settling a hand on her waist. "Tsurugi? What are _you_ doing here?"

“You invited me. Didn’t you?” Kagami gave a small smirk, cocking her head in feigned confusion. “I have to ask why, especially since you’re acting so guarded.” Kagami’s smile widened. There was blood in the water. “That’s a _lovely_ dress, by the way.”

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloé rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I didn't have full control of the guest list. Daddy had a few suggestions, so you weren't _really_ my choice." She looked at her nails, feigning disinterest-save for looking Kagami up and down like a piece of cake. "Thank you, though. Your suit is pretty _butch_."

Kagami tilted her head back. It was the second time that night she was genuinely surprised. “Given your nails, I’m surprised you even know the meaning of the word. Unless...” The words _pillow princess_ flashed through Kagami’s mind.

Chloé scoffed, pursing her lips together slightly. "I don't live under a rock," she said sourly. "I know my slurs when I have to. Suffering through public school and all you have to at least know the basics."

Kagami nodded as if what Chloé said was the most natural thing in the world. “Of course. So I assume you know the meaning of the word ‘pillow princess’?” Kagami allowed her tongue to slip out and lick her lips.

Chloé flicked her hair back, before leaning forward, her sharp acrylics practically stabbing at Kagami's chest. "Let's get this _straight_ , okay? I'm here for Adrien." Kagami gave a soft hum. “Adrien...what do you see in him, again?” She gently took Chloé’s hand, inspecting the nail art (styled like a honeycomb, with black outlining ridges of the yellow.) “This is quite pretty, by the way.”

"In Adrien? That's none of your business." Chloé glared sharply at the other girl. She yanked her hand back, only replying to the compliment through faint blush on her cheeks. Kagami pretended to ignore that. “I think it is. He’s just my friend, after all. Maybe if you told me what you saw in him, I could get a good word in.” Kagami’s smirk was in full force, and it was all she could do to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I've been his friend much longer than the likes of _you_. My Adrikins and I have been close since we were little toddlers. If I wanted to get a word in, I would."

 _Interesting._ “Of course. So you like the generic cute guy who _every girl_ likes so much so that you can’t even tell me why you like him, except for the fact that he’s a friend. Tell me, have you been interested in any other boy beside Monsieur Milquetoast?”

Chloé furrowed her brow, before lashing out. "You can just leave! I wouldn't give a damn! What I like is my business, not yours. You can walk that sweet ass right out of here!" As Chloé pointed towards the door, Kagami realized that didn't take much the blonde to overflow. But she wasn’t going to be defeated. Not yet. “Oh, thank you.” Kagami started to walk right past Chloé, smacking her ass on the way out. “I think your ass is pretty sweet, too.”

Chloé's face flushed bright red, and she let out a small yelp as she felt the hand-print burn into her bum. She turned back towards Kagami, her words tightening in her throat as she clacked over and grabbed her hand. "If you ever lay those hands on me again I'll report you, you hear? Daddy will be very unkind. And for the record, I've been with many people before."

“People?” Kagami turned back to Chloé, placing a hand on her hip. As if André Bourgeois would dare attack the daughter of the Japanese ambassador. “People as opposed to just men?”

Chloé gulped a bit as the girl walked back, having to look away for a moment. She noted the insinuation of Kagami's words, quickly trying to dismiss the notion. "No. Not just people. Only men of course. Why would I care about anyone else?"

“Of course not!” Kagami gave a small giggle as she bit her lip and lowered his voice, that teasing smirk still on her face, a face inches from Chloé’s own. Their noses were almost touching.

Chloé looked away, eyes wandering down to the floor as Kagami moved closer. She balled her hands into fists to stop them from trembling, a mix of fear and excitement wracking her body.

“Still...I didn’t take you to be such a little slut.” _Boom._ Chloé’s heart started to quicken. Something about the word _slut_ got Chloé going-and not in an entirely wrong way, either. Chills ran down her spine, as her jaw began to slack. She was speechless.

 _I won. I won!_ “Did I just kick the great Chloé Bourgeois down a notch?” Kagami looked at Chloé like a wolf looks at a wounded baby deer. Chloé stiffened her lip, looking back up and meeting those elusive eyes with a defiant stare of her own. "No. Never. I'm not that easy to top."

“Prove it.” _Oh, shit._ She flushed, immediately regretting her word choice. _Phrasing, Chloé!_

"To you? No. I told you, I'm not like that," Chloé lightly pushed Kagami back, nearly bringing her hand up to bite her nails but lowering it to try and keep herself more composed.

“Like what? A dyke?” Kagami gave a small _tsk_ from the back of her throat. “I think the lady doth protest too much.”

"I'm not into women," she growled-though it sounded more like a whine-childishly (a trait she had trouble losing) as she leaned forward combatitively towards Kagami. "So stop trying to lull me into _whatever_ you do in the bedroom."

“The Ladybug daikimura in your bedroom begs to differ.” Kagami backed away, her voice losing all seduction and bite it had. “But okay. If you say so. But...aren’t you the least bit curious?”

Chloé's face paled, and her eyes widened. "How the hell did you kno-" she shook her head, her voice suddenly becoming very small. "Why would I be c-curious?" _This is bad. I’m acting like Marinette! Stammering just like that horrible girl..._

“Everyone’s a little curious.” Kagami began rolling her r’s and accentuating every single syllable as she advanced on Chloé, making her tongue as active and visible as humanly possible. “Honey.” If the pet name didn’t get Chloé, nothing would. “I can even dress as Ladybug while I...” Kagami let her words hang on air. “Nevermind. It’s not for your ears. You’re not curious, remember?”

Chloé watched her, that feeling in her stomach twisting delightfully if she was to be honest. She grabbed Kagami suddenly by the tie, pulling her close and moving up slightly on her tiptoes to whisper to her. "My room. Ten minutes. Unless you’re a pussy."

Chloé shoved Kagami away and turned around, giving a small _hmph_ as she turned around, stuck her nose in the air, and walked away, leaving Kagami with a mix of apprehension, shock, and general confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

“You left her behind? With  _ Chloé _ ?” Marinette looked shocked as she began playfully hitting Adrien’s arm. “No! Bad kitty!”

“Sorry!” Adrien started laughing. “I think she can handle Chloé, though.” Marinette gave him a look. “Really?” 

“I mean...yeah! If  _ anyone  _ can handle Chloé, Kagami can.” Marinette tapped her finger against her chin, deep in thought. “Hm. Yeah, you’re probably right about that, but come on, what did she do to you to make you ship her with  _ Chloé _ ?” They shared another look-cut off by Adrien’s phone ringing to life. “Speak of the devil.”

“You want to take that?”

“No, I-”

“Do it! And put it on speaker.” Adrien shrugged and opened the call, pressing the  _ Speakerphone _ button while pressing a finger to his lips as he looked at Marinette. “Adrien?” Kagami was obviously in some sort of panic. “Adrien!”

"Uh, yeah? I’m kind of in the middle of something!” He looked up at gave a grin at Marinette. “What’s up?”

“So things happened, and one thing led to another, and I’m supposed to be in Chloé’s room in ten minutes?” Marinette’s eyes widened. Adrien nearly burst out laughing. “Adrien?”

They finally calmed down, Marinette smacking her pillow as Adrien took a deep breath. "Well...maybe you're reading it wrong? I mean Chloé, bless her heart, isn't gay. I think." Marinette raised her eyebrow, knowing very well what Chloé’s orientation was-after all, who was the first girl on the business end of Chloé’s more serious flirtations? 

Kagami rolled her eyes. “No, I think she just wants me in her room so we can talk about makeup and boy bands just like two best girl friends do. Tell me, Adrien. Has Chloé ever had a crush on  _ any _ other guy beside you?” Adrien went slack-jawed. "I don't think so. She's pretty much cold and heartless to everyone else...however-now that I think about it, she always did keep Sabrina around." He placed a hand to his jaw.

“Okay. And how many girls has she had an ‘ironic girl crush’ on?”

"Well, she's totally obsessed with Ladybug-” Marinette was almost in tears- “That I  _ do _ know." Adrien gave a small chuckle before the situation hit him again. "Oh god, I can't believe she said that to you. I’m so sor-" 

“Adrien. How many girls.”

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it!" 

“Is that a fancy way of saying you’ve lost count?” Kagami cleared her throat while checking her hands for cuticles. 

"Uh...yeah." he admitted, running a hand through his hair before giving finger guns and starting to walk away, "Good luck, I guess?" 

“Have fun with Marinette. Tell her I say hi.”

“Hi, Kagami!”

“Hi, Marinette.” Kagami gave a small giggle while looking around. “Question is, how do I get there?”

"Biggest suite in the place. You couldn't miss it if you tried, it’s the door at the end of the hallway in the penthouse suite,” said Marinette, placing a hand on a shocked Adrien. "I can't still can’t believe I didn’t notice,” Adrien muttered. 

“What? What aren’t you telling me?”

"I'm not hiding anything, I just...wow...you're going to sleep with her, ha...that's really..." 

“I’m going to top, okay? Don’t worry about her nails. I’ll tell you how it goes.” Kagami stepped into the elevator and ended the call. Marinette put her arm on Adrien's shoulder. “Kitkat?”

“Yuh-yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m going to need a cookie.”

“You got it.” Marinette walked downstairs to the bakery, unable to keep the tears of laughter from falling down her face. 

* * *

Chloé rushed around her room, unsure of what to do. Oh-her underwear wasn't  _ cute _ enough right now-and she could  _ always  _ go commando with just her dress, but that would imply something that she wasn’t comfortable implying. She fumbled through her drawers before finding black lace lingerie, with a garter belt and all, push up bra as well.  _ Time to show Tsurugi  _ precisely  _ who she’s fucking with _ .

Kagami waited inside the elevator, cracking her knuckles and popping her neck open as she rode it all the way up. 

Chloé let her hair down, letting it fall to its full length-a little past her shoulders. Finally, she grabbed a light silk robe, wrapping it around herself before lighting a few candles on her room and falling against the bed, laying out, eyes trained on the door. Fuck she was nervous. 

DING. Kagami stepped out of the elevator, loosened her tie ever so slightly, and explored the penthouse floor. “Where’s her room again?”

Chloé shifted, looking around the room.  _ Something isn’t rig-oh, NO _ ! Chloé sprung to her feet when she saw that  _ Ladybug _ was still around. She hurried and grabbed the long pillow, shoving it into her closet and slamming the door. 

Kagami heard the slam, and the Jaws theme shot through her brain. “Found you.”

Chloé turned around, adjusting the robe over herself before creeping forward back towards the bed. She looked in the mirror for a second as she heard footsteps.  _ Oh, I’m not pretty enough. Oh, I’m not-hell no. I’m a  _ goddess _ of beauty. I can take one butch girl. _

Kagami felt everything tunnel around her as she focused on the door. She reached up and gave three little light raps. “Daddy’s home.”

Chloé almost lost it, shaking her head and mentally preparing herself. She shiveringly walked to the door, before stopping herself, taking a deep breath, and assumed a confident look as she pulled the door open slowly, biting her lip. 

Kagami almost choked-literally and figuratively-when she saw Chloé, but she couldn’t. She’d come this far. She leaned herself against the doorframe and scanned Chloé up and down. “Sorry I’m late, baby girl. Traffic was hell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask for another chapter at your own risk. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
